


Call of the Wild

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Overhearing Sex, Quickies, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Awkward<br/>Prompt: Laura/Lee - Overhearing a rather vocal couple through the vents during a military advisory meeting - laura_mayfair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call of the Wild

Lee heard it first. He tilted his head, listening harder, then shifted in his seat. If he didn’t know Kara was on CAP right now, he’d think it was her - he’d heard her enough when she and his brother used to frak on the other side of that very thin door. He cleared his throat and put his attention back on the President. Hopefully, the meeting would be over soon.

He saw the second she heard it, too. She sat up a little straighter and put her hand over the vee of her blouse. They looked at each other and he could feel the color rising in his face. He cursed the fair skin he’d inherited from his mother. The President raised an eyebrow, and he looked to make sure the folders in his lap were covering his...everything.

She opened her mouth to continue from her notes, and the couple got louder. 

_Frak me harder, damn you!_

That really sounded like - never mind. He avoided the President’s eyes until she touched his arm.

“Perhaps we should move the meeting to the other room, Captain Apollo?”

“Uh, good idea!” He latched onto the suggestion, then muttered under his breath. When he stood up, there’d be no way to hide how the couple’s romp was affecting him. Gods, he needed to get laid! He waited until she stood up, then followed her as she led him behind the curtain protecting what passed for her bedroom. He forgot to cover his groin, and when she turned to sit down, her gaze locked onto the erection straining his zipper.

She quirked that eyebrow again, looked up at him, looked back down again, then the tip of her tongue flicked out to caress her lips.

Lee couldn’t stop the visual that invaded his mind. _Frak!_

“Have a seat, Captain.” She patted the cushion next to her.

“Um, maybe I should sit over here,” he said, pointing to the chair four feet away.

“No. You really shouldn’t.” She patted the cushion again.

~*~*~

Laura sighed to herself. She hadn’t been absolutely sure until now, but the glaze in his eyes when she licked her lips told her everything. Thanks to their anonymous benefactors, they were finally on the same page, and she was going to take advantage of it if she had to tie him to the couch. Okay, maybe not tying him to the couch. She wanted those marvelous hands free to roam.

She sat up as straight as she could, slowly crossed one leg over the other, and looked at him over her glasses. “Do I need to make it an order, Captain?” She watched him gulp. Interesting. She’d have to keep that in mind for another, more private, time.

She watched him sit as close to the end of the sofa as possible. Once he was comfortable, she scooted closer and barely held in the snicker when his hand clenched into a fist on top of the folders in his lap. She reached out to pluck them up and toss them to the other end of the couch, her glasses following quickly.

“Mad -”

She put her fingers over his lips as she swung over his lap. “For the next fifteen minutes, I’m Laura, or baby, or frak you feel good.” She used her grip on his chin to make him nod. “Good.” She picked up his hands and put them at the top of her blouse. “I believe you know what to do with this?”

His hands competently undid her buttons, leaving the blouse still mostly covering her bra, so she shrugged out of it. She was glad she happened to be wearing her good bra today. It was one she’d bought for herself before she went to the doctor - a piece of scarlet and ivory armor to keep her strong when the doctor told her what she already knew.

“Not exactly military issue, is it?” Lee shook his head. She had to admit to feeling pretty powerful about striking a grown man mute. She could fix that, though. She reached between them and squeezed him lightly. He cut off his moan by biting his lip. His eyes rolled back in his head. She used his inattention to undo his button and zipper. Gods! With just his boxer briefs between them, he was hot and heavy and hard in her hand, bigger than she’d felt in a long time, and she couldn’t wait for the rest of it.

The loudly frakking couple got even louder for a moment, and Laura pulled her skirt up her thighs, revealing the crotch of her cotton underwear. Not glamorous, but practical. It didn’t seem to matter to him. She stroked over the cotton, her other hand back on his penis. “Do I need to draw you a picture, Apollo?”

He regained his voice. “Uh, no.” He pushed up with his legs, giving himself room to lower his pants and briefs, then skimmed his palms up her thighs. His fingers took over where hers had been, putting more pressure on until she couldn’t keep still. 

The first touch of his fingers on her bare skin tightened her stomach with arousal, and she leaned into him, growling in his ear, “Frak, that feels good.”

He kissed the side of her neck and said, “Isn’t that supposed to be my line?” They both laughed awkwardly.

She rubbed her cheek against his, relishing the feel of slight stubble on her face, then pulled back enough to look him in the eyes. “We don’t have time for foreplay, Apollo. Just frak me.”

He held her underwear aside, using his fingers to guide himself into her. She shimmied a little to get him as deep as possible, and they groaned into each other’s necks. He held her hips, gently but firmly, and frakked up into her, solid and deep and fast and then his fingers were on her clit and his arm was around her hips, holding her impossibly tight as he moved in and out.

Her climax shivered through her way too soon, but he kept going, his fingers strong and patient, bringing her to orgasm again before he stuttered his way through his own. They sat there, panting, hearts pounding, and just as she started to move, the anonymous couple came, dirty and cursing, and she and Lee looked at each other.

She couldn’t help it. She started to giggle.


End file.
